An old belief
by Bloody Tormenter
Summary: A proverb that brings Ken's brother Sam back from the dead...to unleash madness upon the digi world
1. Default Chapter

Ken closed his eyes in deep thought  
  
_Hmmm…another day…another hour…another minute…another second…wasted on me…why do I bother even coming to school? So my fellow peers may mock me for who I once was?_   
  
Ken let out a deep sigh, as the bell finally rang  
  
_Yet another day of school wasted on us students, poor teachers, forced to educate us, knowing we have no remorse for them…_  
  
Ken walked down the corridor to his room, K-12. He began to open the door when he felt a slap on his back.  
  
"Hey Ken, long time since we've seen each other!"  
  
"I saw you during lunch", Ken thought to himself.  
  
"You in the mood for some videogames?"  
  
"When am I ever in the mood for videogames Davis?"  
  
"Right, I knew that, you've seen T.F, he likes videogames!"  
  
Ken felt like smacking Davis and screaming that his name was T.K. but instead he just shook his head. Davis took off running down the hallway, bumping into people. Ken rolled his eyes and walked into his room. Finally alone at last…  
  
"Oh Kenny boy!"  
  
_Oh god damn it! Who the fuck is here? Why must they bother me after I get out of examines?  
_  
Ken felt someone wrap their arms around him, and he elbowed them back.  
  
"Yolei, how many times do I have to tell you, IT IS OVER BETWEEN US! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP STALKING ME!"  
  
Yolei didn't pay any attention to what Ken was saying, "Oh I left your dinner on the table, and I put your laundry is in the wash…"  
  
_I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill them all! I need to get away or I'll lose what's left of my mind…_  
  
Ken let out a loud scream which echoed throughout the room. He threw his bag off his shoulder onto the bed and ran down the hallway to the computer room.   
  
_LEAVE ME ALONE EVERYONE! WHY CAN'T ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!_  
  
He banged his head into the wall before falling to his knees.   
  
_Damn it! That hurt, great now my head hurts twice as much!_   
  
A light flashed across the room  
  
_HOLY SHIT! What the hell was that?_  
  
Ken stumbled to his feet, his eyes searched the room. He noticed a light on the computer screen, but as he walked over it began to blink. When he faced the computer the screen was off.  
  
_That was strange, where did they light come from?_  
  
Still staring at the computer his cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" his voice was low and muffled but very distinct,  
  
"Hello Kenny boy, how's it going?  
  
_No it can't be, it can't be you! It just can't be_  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Yes little brother, it is I…"  
  
"No, you're dead, I saw you, the car, the funeral.."  
  
"Yes flashbacks of my death are appearing in your mind, aren't they Kenny Boy?" But I am alive, reborn from my grave."  
  
Ken was silent, he didn't know what to think…  
  
_Could it really be Sam, my Sam?_   
  
"Well this chat has been fun, Kenny Boy, let's do it again sometime, good-bye Kenny Boy."  
  
A light flashed on the computer and the phone went dead. 


	2. Proverb

Ken was still staring at the computer screen, when the cell rang a second time. Ken picked it up in a hurry…  
  
"Sam! Is that you?''  
  
"Who the hell is Sam? Oh, your brother, he died Ken, remember. Maybe the therapy isn't helping…"  
  
"What do you want Tai!?!" Ken was blushing.  
  
"There is going to be a meeting tonight at the abandoned house down the street from Matt's place, be there by six." The line was dead.  
  
_That fucker, he expects me to go, it's not like he even asks me, he assumes I will be there.   
_  
Ken took one more look at the computer and left.  
  
---------------  
  
"You're late"  
  
"You're early"  
  
_Great Tai and Matt are already fighting! This is going to suck!_  
  
"Could you two do us all a favor and shut up!" Tai and Matt's attention turned to Izzy, who was taking out his laptop.  
  
"Look here…"  
  
"Little dots?"  
  
"No Tai, they are an ancient proverb that Gennai sent me."  
  
"You still talk to that old hag! Come on Izzy it's been years like 5 years!"  
  
"Well sorry if I like to keep in touch unlike some of us"   
  
Mimi began to blush  
  
"Anyway, what this proverb say?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, it states that a great Evil will take over the Digi world."  
  
_Great this sounds like a freaking movie! The evil will conquering us all! Save your child!!_  
  
"The only problem is, is that this evil is, well human!"  
  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Ken blurted out.  
  
_Damn it! I need to stop myself from doing that!_  
  
"It's not you Ken, unless you're dead…"  
  
_What the fuck is Izzy talking about?_  
  
"It says here the evil we will face, is a human who died in anger. A soul that hasn't rested and wants revenge.'  
  
_Give me a break…_  
  
Ken began to walk away when he heard Izzy speak…  
  
"A dead brother of a digit destined."  
  
Everyone stared at Ken who was frozen stiff. They saw his hand begin to twitch…  
  
_No, Sam, not you! Not you Sam! Is that why you called me, to tell me? To warn me of this? Why you Sam, why you?_  
  
"Ken, are you…alright?"  
  
Ken stood in silence before he began to walk away.   
  
"Ken, I know this is hard to except but, if it is Sam, we will have to kill him."  
  
"It's not Sam! I don't care what your dumb proverb says! Sam is dead! Dead, buried six feet under the ground lying in a coffin! Dead do you hear me!"  
  
"We hear you Ken."  
  
Ken walked away…  
  
_It was a prank phone call, the proverb is a piece of crap, it's all a joke against me. Sure make me suffer for my past make me pay. Torment Ken why don't we! It's not real any of this, Sam is dead, I saw him die. I saw the car hit him and take his life it's over all of it, his life has ended!!   
_  
Tears began to fill Ken's eyes.  
  
"Izzy. We need to get Ken to fight with us, or we have no hope."  
  
"I know Davis, but until Ken can except what he' up against, we need to let him be."  
  
---------------  
  
It had been three days and no one had heard from Ken.  
  
Davis finally asked, "Has any one seen Ken?"  
  
No one spoke  
  
"God damn it! He's been gone for three days! I understand he needs to except this but don't you think someone should go see him? For all we know Ken could be dead! And everyone's sitting around trying to figure out what the rest of the proverb says. What about Ken!?!"  
  
Silence still  
  
"You're all fucking out of your mind!"  
  
Davis slammed the door behind him as he walked out.  
  
Tai broke the silence, "Do you think Davis is right, I mean we've been at Izzy's for almost two days and no one has spoken to Ken."  
  
"First of all there is nothing wrong with my house, and Ken is fine, he just needs time to think." 


	3. A Second Call

Davis opened the door to find Ken hiding in the corner of his bedroom, rocking back and forth.  
  
_It's not Sam, Izzy must be on crack or something! Sam is dead, the phone was a hallucination, this is all a bad dream! A horrible horrible dream! I'll survive, they won't take me in! It's not real none of it!_  
  
Davis was about to speak when the phone rang. Ken looked at Davis, giving him this gloomy stare. Davis took it as Ken's way of saying answer the god damned phone.   
  
"Hello, Ken residents, Davis speaking."  
  
..................Silence…................  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
........No one spoke…...  
  
"That's funny, no one's there."   
  
Davis hung the phone up, and a few seconds later it rang again....  
  
"Hello, Ken residents, Davis speaking."  
  
_Does Davis have to answer the phone like that! I wouldn't say anything either!_  
  
"Hello! Is anyone there?!"  
  
.....No one spoke…  
  
Davis hung up, then the phone rang once more....

....By the third time Davis had enough.....  
  
"Hello! If this is that damned prank caller would you talk already- " He was cut off by a familiar voice to Ken.  
  
"Is Ken there?"  
  
"Who's calling?"  
  
"An old friend of his, one that was very close"  
  
"Would you like to give me a name?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Then why should I give the phone to Ken"  
  
Ken stared at Davis as Davis's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Here Ken it's for you."  
  
Davis's eyes were still wide as Ken picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello…"  
  
"Hey Kenny Boy! Told you I was back, poor thing! Having to hear why I was back from Izzy. I would have told you myself, but you were just too shocked to hear my voice."  
  
_No this is some joke! Some sick sick sick joke!!!_  
  
"No it's no joke Ken, It is me, Sam"  
  
_What…How did he do that? Did he read my mind or something? Freaky...  
_  
"Yes Ken, I did!"  
  
_What the…how…how…how…are you…  
_  
"What, how am I doing that? Simple, it's one of my new traits. It makes me a better person, all around, if you know what I mean."   
  
"Stop it! Sam it's not you! I don't know who this is but it's not you Sam!"  
  
Ken hung the phone up and threw it at the wall. Davis watched in disbelief…  
  
_Damn it! Izzy was right! That's Sam's voice, I could recognize that voice anywhere!   
_  
Ken's eyes meet Davis's…  
  
"Ken, are you…"  
  
"I'm fine Davis…we need to find Izzy though…"  
  
"No argument here…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure it was Sam?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Hmmm…Can I borrow your phone then?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"If I link it with my computer I should be able to access …"  
  
_WHY DOES HE TALK TO ME IN BIG WORDS!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IZZY!! I AM NOT A DICTIONARY!!_  
  
"….and that should give us the last number that called your phone…"  
  
"Couldn't you just use 69? Or 67 one of those?"  
  
"Davis don't you think Ken tried that!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to…ewww look shinny stuff!"  
  
"Davis don't touch that!"  
  
_Damn it Davis! This is serious!_  
  
….Smash…  
  
"Davis you broke it!"  
  
"What did I break?"  
  
"The object which would tell us the last phone number, you idiot!"  
  
_Nice going…Now we're fucked aren't we...and why...DAVIS...as usual!!!  
_  
"I could have told you that, it came up on the caller id."  
  
...Izzy and Ken both gave Davis dirty looks, but Davis didn't seem to notice. He was in to much thought trying to remember the number....  
  
"The number was…umm…87...ummm…4? Wait no 3!…no was it a 9..."  
  
"YOU DON'T REMEMBER"  
  
_Idiot…of course he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember lunch!!_  
  
"Um…no…"  
  
"Davis!! You're an idiot!!"  
  
"Well um…NO…maybe Tai will know what to do…"  
  
_...Maybe your_ _big head will defuse into a skittle…_  
  
"What ever, we'll hold a meeting tonight, same place as last time! Around 8ish, tell the others."  
  
"Um…can I have direction…"  
  
"Davis!!"  
  
"I was joking…."  
  
Davis left with a hurry but Ken stayed behind.  
  
"Izzy, do you really think it was Sam?"  
  
"Yes but for your sake, I hope not…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't know if you are ready for this or not"

"I'm behind you guys all the way"

"Glad to hear it.."

_Or at least I hope I am...only time will tell...._


End file.
